jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)
Prolog Kann mir jemand sagen wie ich den prolog mit bail organa und den namen finde weil ich komm nicht drauf. ich hab die ps3 version platinum ist das da vielleicht gar nicht drauf? Gruß Tom Skywalker 21:10, 27. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Bildproblem in Tabelle Wird nocheinmal überarbeitet! Habe jetzt gerade keine Zeit sorry! Ich überarbeite es morgen so gut ich kann. Es wär cool wenn jemand das "Bildproblem" in der Tabelle beheben könnte. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt das es nicht angezeigt wird. Danke! SkywalkerXL 22:02, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem, ich richte das :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:04, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Öhm hab mal ne Frage zur Story. Wie kann das angehen das Vader gegen Shaak Ti kämpft, wo sie doch in Ep3 getötet würde? Oder kam mir das nur so vor?? MfG Marcel3000 :Vader wird nicht gegen unsere liebe Togruta kämpfen, sondern der geheime Schüler. Und ja, es kam dir nur so vor, obwohl es insgesamt 3 wieder verworfene Todesszenen für Shaak Ti gab. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:50, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wir sollten über Darth Vaders Schüler nen Artikel schreiben oder? --Vandale 198 19:42, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nur man weiss nur so wenig über Vaders Schüler. --Vandale 198 21:28, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aayla Secura??? Wie kann Aayla in The Force Unleashed vorkommen? Ich dachte die stirbt während der Order 66 ,oder habe ich da was verpasst???MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 14:04, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Tja, solange wir noch nix genaues wissen, werden wir wohl warten müssen. Vielleicht taucht sie in einer Aufzeichnung (Holocron oder so) oder als Machtgeist auf. Allerdings hätte ich auch nix gegen ein Überleben. Bild:;-).gif 19:36, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Oha, na da bin ich mal gespannt wie das mit der Regel der Zwei zu vereinbaren ist, Darth Phobas...? Naja, vielleicht auch als Holocron, wer weiß. Hehe und Aayla Secura als dunkle Sith-Lady, das wäre eine Wendung, würde aber trotzdem nicht zu ihrem Charakter passen. Warten wirs einfach ab. Gruß--General Grievous 19:48, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Ist zwar schon ein bisschen länger her, aber man kanns ja trotzdem zum Abschluss bringen. Auf der Ps2 Version vom Spiel kann man Aayla Secura als Person wählen(als Kostüm sozusagen). Auf den anderen Konsolen vielleicht auch, aber da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. KyleKatarn 16:37, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Der Zweite Schüler Ist es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig, dass Darth Vader außer Lumiya noch einen Sith-Schüler hatte?--Gizor delso 15:08, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es ist merkwürdig, das überhaupt Schüler hatte. MfG - Cody 15:11, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Vader hatte kurzzeitig sogar noch weitere Adepten der Dunklen Seite als Schüler, so z.B. auch Flint, aber noch einige mehr. Bei seinen schülern handelte es sich aber nur um Dunkle Jedi, nicht um Sith. Gruß--General Grievous 15:26, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Das stimmt nicht, Galen ist ein Dith. Sie Diskusion´von Galen MArek. Grüße 87.165.188.17 14:40, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Auch für PC In der Computer Bild Spiel 2/2008 steht das es bei Vorschschau das es auch für PC heraus kommt. Stimmt das? Weil im Artikel sind nur Konsolen genant. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:30, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Laut LucasArts.com gibt es das Spiel nur für die Konsolen, nicht für den PC. Scheint bisher auch keine spätere PC Umsetzung geplant. Thor 16:15, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Es wird jetzt ganz sicher keine Version für den PC geben, da es in Amerika zu wenige Computer mit ausreichender Leistung gibt. Und in der CBS 3/2008 wird ihre Aussage diesbezüglich auch widerrufen und mitgeteilt, dass es ein Fehler ihrerseits war. A'Sharad Hett 13:36, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) oh, schade! das spiel sieht sehr geil(!) aus und ich als nichtkonsolenbesitzer hätte es gerne gespielt;naja was solls --CC-2224 17:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich das auch ziemlich Schade finde, dass es das Spiel nicht für PC gibt. Falls das stimmen sollte, was A'Sharad Hett sagt, dann müssten die Systemanforderungen ja höher als für Crysis sein und die sind ja schon hammerhart. Aber das bedeutet hoffe ich auch, das mal irgendein vergleichbares Spiel für PC raus kommt. P.S. Darüberhinaus hoffe ich auf ein neues Republic Commando und Knights of the old Republik, hat da zufällig einer Infos? Gruß Bulletproof 13:22, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Mal zur aktuellen Info, gegen Ende 2009 kommt die von Lucasarts mitte 09 angekündigte PC-Version in die Läden ;-) Ich freu mich schon drauf! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 149.226.255.200 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:31, 28. Aug. 2009) Kostenpunkt Hi, kann man schon umgefähr sagen,wie viel das Spiel für die Wii kosten wird? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:43, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi, also amazon.de listet es mit 59,99€, die Videothek world-of-video.de hingegen für 54,99€. Thor 18:52, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Handhabung bei der Wii Da das Spiel ja auch für die Nintendo Wii erscheint stelle ich mir die Frage ob man hier wohl die Gelegenheit bekommen wird das Lichtschwert selbst zu lenken ich meine, ohne dass man nur auf einen Knopf drückt und ein bestimmter Schlag wird ausgeführt, sondern das man die Schläge mit dem sogenannten "Nunchuk" selbst ausführt. Ist darüber etwas bekannt?--91.96.49.199 11:52, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Man wird die möglichkeit erhalten, das Lichtschwert selbst zu führen, wie man es auch im geplanten Multiplayer machen kann.A'Sharad Hett 13:38, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Steve Sansweet hat in seinem Panel auf der Jedi-Con 2008 ein Video zu The Force Unleashed vorgeführt, worin erklärt wurde, dass der Spieler mit der Fernbedienung der Wii das Lichtschwert steuert und mit dem Nunchuk die Machtfertigkeiten. Ich selbst bin auch sehr gespannt auf das Spiel! Gruß, Premia Admin 14:19, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ah! Sehr schön! Danke Gizor delso 20:03, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::auf www.theforceunleashed.com gibt es neue Videos, die die Handhabung aller Spiele zeigtA'Sharad Hett 13:44, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::auf http://www.theforceunleashed.de steht, dass das geplante "Wii Motion Plus" (Das ist das, was du meintest) nicht genau umgesetzt werden konnte, aber es ähnlich funktionieren soll. --*Anakin Skywalker* 13:20, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Darth Phobas ??? (Achtung:Spoiler) Was hatt es mit dem 3 Sith Lord auf sich ich dachte es gibt immer nur 2 von ihnen :Vllt ist dieser Darth Phobas Vaders Schüler? MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:25, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Nein, Vaders Schüler heißt Jakob Nion und mit Deckname Starkiller --*Anakin Skywalker* 13:22, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, er heißt Galen Marek. Jacob Nion war der erste Name der für ihn vorgesehen war. Leider war die deutsche Ausgabe des Romans bereits gedruckt bzw. es konnte nichts mehr geändert werden, als der neue Name festgelegt wurde. Daher trägt er im deutschen Roman zu TFU noch den "falschen alten" Namen. Nohei 16:54, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Woher nimmst du die Info, dass Jacob nicht der offizielle deutsche Name ist? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 03:00, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Guck mal hier: http://www.forceunleashed.de/content/view/175/1/ --*Anakin Skywalker* 14:20, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Das ist auch keine offizielle Erklärung. 14:25, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Könnte es nicht sein, dass Darth Phobas der Sithname von Jacob Nion/Galen Marek ist? MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:43, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Nein. Darth Phobos, wie sie inzwischen heißt, ist eine Sith-Lady aus der Vergangenheit, gegen die Jacob im Jedi-Tempel (Wii-exklusiv) antreten kann. 15:57, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Dürfte ich da widersprechen? Auch in der PS-2-Version tritt man einmal gegen sie an gruß Bol Koth 23:57, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Wenn du mal in der Datenbank des Spiels die informationen über sie liest, wirst du sehen das sie bereits TOT ist.Sie war nur eine geistige Prüfung Vaders für Starkiller. Sie ist eine Illusion.Nionly 21:15, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) iPhone und iPod touch Auf dieser Seite fscklog sieht man ein Video das es The Force Unleashed (Spiel) auch für das iPhone und den iPod touch gibt. Weiss jemand ob es TFU auch für den iPod classic gibt? Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 03:50, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich, da ein iPhone einfach nicht die Leistung für so ein Spiel hat, das ist wenn eine total abgespeckte version, die mit dem originalspiel nicht mehr viel zu tun hat. Und das der iPod noch weniger Rechenleistung hat... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:57, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::OK, es gibt ein App für Touch und Phone, heisst "Lightsaber Unleashed" und man kann damit Lichtschwertgeräusche machen, wenn man das Gerät schwingt... Pandora Diskussion 18:08, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Im iTunes Store gibt es The Force Unleashed für den iPod Touch und das iPhone habe ich letztens gesehen. Falls du iTunes hast kannst du dir das ja mal angucken einfach ins Suchfenster The Force Unleashed eingeben. Ist natürlich nicht so gut wie für die ps3 oder so. ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:29, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Wie du weiter unten sehen kannst, ist mir das auch schon aufgefallen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:31, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ausweitung Wenn keiner was dagegen hat würde ich das Thema noch ein bisschen ausweiten. So würde ich z. B. schreiben was in den einzelnen Leveln passiert und wie man die anderen Charaktere freischaltet. Hab das Spiel schon x-tausend mal durchgespielt... Wie gesagt: Nur wenn keiner was dagegen hat --Yoda91 12:11, 12 Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Dem Wiki-Prinzip zufolge kann hier jeder nach eigenem Ermessen etwas zu jedem Artikel beisteuern. Da bildet dieser hier keine Ausnahme. Selbstverständlich darfst du den Artikel erweitern.Bild:--).gif--Anakin Skywalker 12:16, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Level Ich weiß, dass die PS2 Version mehr Level hat als die restlichen. Aber ich will nur mal kurz wissen, welche nur in der PS2 Version drankommen und welche überall. Von den 3 Jedi-Tempel Missionen weiß ich, dass sie eigens für die PS2 sind. Und was ist mit Nar Shadaa? Im Artikel steht davon nichts. Und Raxus Prime als Imperium? Und Bespin? Und Felucia als verdorben? Kann mir einer sagen, welche überall sind und welche nicht? Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, ob man auf der Empirical aktiv spielen kann oder nicht. Im Artikel wird so was nämlich angedeutet, aber in meinem Spiel ist die ganze Empirical eine einzige Cutscene. Hyperactive Clone 14:34, 29. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :1)Die Mission auf Nar Shadaa steht im Artikel...ist noch ausbaufähig( ich weiss) .Das mit dem Jeditempel sind "Zusatzmissionen" die ansich nix mit der eigentlichen Haupthandlung zu tun haben... 2) Man kann nicht auf der Emperical spielen. 3) Du hast recht dass die Emperical nur ne Cutszene ist.... Gebt mit noch nen bissle Zeit...--Yoda91 19:40, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Aus teils gesundheitlichen und zeitlichen problemen bin ich net mehr in der Lage an dem Artikel weiterzuarbeiten....der artikel ist somit zum abschuss freigegeben --Yoda91 12:44, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) Artikel über iPhone-Umsetzung Ich frage mich, wieso die iPhone-Umsetzung von The Force Unleashed einen eigenen Artikel bekommen sollte. Selbstverständlich unterscheidet sich das Spiel grundlegend von den Versionen der stationären Konsolen wie PlayStation 3 oder XBox 360. Aber in diesem Spiele-Artikel werden ja auch die Versionen von Nintendo DS und N-Gage behandelt, welche sich auch grundlegend von den Versionen der stationären Konsolen unterscheiden – zumindest was Steuerung, Spielmechanik, Grafik, Leveldesign usw angeht. Das, was jedoch alle Versionen miteinander verbindet, ist der Name und die gemeinsame Handlung und die wird – ohne es zwar nicht selbst gespielt zu haben – bei der iPhone-Umsetzung genauso ablaufen. Ich bin also dagegen, die iPhone-Umsetzung als Extrawurst zu behandeln und ihr einen eigenen Artikel zu spendieren. Man kann in einem Abschnitt ja auf die Unterschiede zwischen den Versionen eingehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:11, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Anscheinend ist es so, dass die iPhone Version nur einen Bruchteil der Story hat, und sich auch sonst kaum mit dem restlichen Spiel vergleichen lässt. Aber da ich eh nicht vor hab das zu holen, könnte es evtl noch ewig dauern, bis jemand den Artikel machen will (keine Lust 5 € für ein Programm rauszuwerfen, dass anscheinend totaler Müll ist. Von daher könnte man das egtl wirklich überlegen, nur die Unterschiede darzustellen, falls das mal jemand machen würde... Pandora Diskussion 15:22, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Bei der Wii-Version ist die Story aufgrund der zusätzlichen Level auch etwas umfangreicher, als beispielsweise bei der PlayStation-Version, während beim Nintendo DS und sicherlich auch beim N-Gage einige Handlungspunkte fehlen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist der rote Faden bei allen Spielen gleich und sie tragen den gleichen Titel. Von daher finde ich nicht, dass ausgerechnet iPhone ein Extra-Artikel bekommen sollte, während alle anderen Versionen hier untergebracht werden.--Anakin Skywalker 15:43, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Hast egtl Recht, habs wieder zurück gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 20:57, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Spiel Hi wollte mal fragen ob man Aayla Secura nur freischalten kann wenn man die Charakterpacks hat oder ob es sie nich in der ps3 Version gibt?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.131.123.8 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 27. Jan. 2009, 17:54:16) :JP:WJNI Pandora Diskussion 18:16, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Erweiterungspack Für PS3 und XBox 360 gibts angeblich eine Art addon: whttp://www.micky-maus.de/news/games/artikel/article/17/star-wars-t-1.html Wenn das stimmt sollte man es einfügen. -- Gruß, HHL -> labern; Besichtigungstour 17:41, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Spielkonsole Auf der Wii ist eine ganz andere Spielgrafik als auf anderen Konsolen.Damit meine ich z.B. dass Juno Eclipse an ihrem Gesicht ganz anders aussieht. Boss 13:58, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vaders Verrat Mal ehrlich Leute..Vader hatte doch nich wirklich vor den Imperator zu verraten oder?? ALso ich hab das Spiel auf der X-Box 3-mal durchgespielt und meines Erachtens hat Vader ihn "NUR" benutzt,um die Anführer der Rebellion ausfindig zu machen!!Und damit Galen mitmacht,hat Vader ihm glauben lassen, dass er mit Vader zusammen irgendwann den Imperator stürzt!!! Hab ich da recht oder hab ich was falsch verstanden??? Helle Machtgrüße:Olly 03:43, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Da man nicht behaupten kann, in die Charaktere reinschauen zu können, und da man nie über Vaders Gedanken erfährt, kann man das natürlich am Ende nicht genau sagen, aber ich denke er hatte zumindest vor, es mal drauf ankommen zu lassen und evtl seine Chance zu nutzen. Pandora Diskussion 21:18, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::In der Ps2-Version wird von galen, nachdem vader die anführer gefangen genommen hat, gesagt, dass er nur benutzt wurde. Kit Fisto 15:21, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Auf Corellia fragt Galen Vader:"Ihr hattet nie vor den Imperator zu töten?", worauf dieser antwortet:"Nicht mit dir, nein." Das ist doch eindeutig! :Natürlich denkt Vader oft daran, den Imperator zu stürzen und ich denke, wie auch Pandora, dass er in diesem Falle ebenfalls darüber nachgedacht hat. Aber vielleicht hat er es noch nicht als "die richtige Zeit" gesehen oder er hielt Starkiller für zu schwach. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:15, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – April/Mai 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 29.04.2009 bis zum 06.05.2009 * : Das ist ein guter Artikel. Vorallem sind die Missionen ausführlich beschrieben. Und deswegen muss der Artikel Lesenswert sein. Boss 19:23, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich finde das is ein guter artikel das einzige an was es mangelt ist das mit den Krome Studios. Darth Mörder 17:21,5.Mai.2009 Stimme leider ungültig, keine 50 edits im Artikelnamesraum. Kyle 17:33, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Dieser Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach für die Auszeichnung "Lesenswerter Artikel" nicht gut genug. Die Missionen und ähnliches sind zwar einigermaßen beschrieben, aber der Text ist nicht flüssig geschrieben. Es werden immer wieder kurze Hauptsatzkonstruktionen aneinandergereiht und dadurch wird der gesamte Text "holprig" zu lesen. Außerdem wechselt immer mal das Tempus, manche der Missionen werden im Präsens beschrieben, manche in der Vergangenheit. Wenn der Artikel in grammatischer Sicht besser gestalt wird und vielleicht noch ein wenig der Inhalt ergänzt wird ist er sicherliche lesenswert, doch o ist er für mich leider noch nicht reif für die Auszeichnung. Lord Tiin 16:41, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin hat schon einige beschrieben, die an dem Artikel auszusetzen sind. Da sind auch diese listenhaften Auflistungen, die m.E. nicht in einen lesenswerten Artikel gehören. – Andro Disku 20:32, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Wie bereits gesagt: Am Textfluss haperts noch ein wenig, grundsätzlich noch ausbaufähig und außerdem fehlen mir die Bilder in dem Artikel. Gerade bei einem Videospiel sollte das doch wirklich kein Problem sein. --Anakin 23:16, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mist, ich hab bei den Cheats aufgehört zu lesen und die Galerie übersehen. Ich nehme das mit den Bildern zurück ;-) Kanon hi, welches Ending von "The Force Unleashed" ist eigentlich das Kanonisch- Korrekte? 84.61.178.207 04:35, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :das in dem Galen Marek stirbt (Kampf gegen Palpi)--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:41, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Todesstern Szenarien Auf der Wii existiert nur das erste Todesstern Szenario, das zweite kam nicht vor. Woher kommt das zweite Szenario? Boss RAS Prosecutor 20:38, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Soundtrack?? Gibt es zu dem Spiel einen Soundtrack? Gruß Darth Mytoo 12:43, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ne, nicht das ich wüsste. Ret - Eko95 12:58, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Überarbeitung So, ich besitzt das Spiel auch, daher wollte ich mich mal ans überarbeiten machen. Ich habe noch eine Frage: Müssen die Cheats wirklich stehen bleiben, denn die Cheats ohne Überschrift sind die PS2 mit denen der Next-Gen vermischt. Daher werde ich es entweder nochmal trennen oder ganz löschen! Zu den Überarbeitungen: Werde das DLC ein bisschen weiter bearbeiten, und die letztlich erscheinte pressemitteilung einbauen. Irgendwelche Einwände?(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Eko95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Jul. 2009, 12:58:09) :Normalerweise ist es nicht nötig, auf der Diskussion die Pläne vorzustellen. Das mit den Cheats ist immer so eine Sache, manche wollen die unbedingt drin haben, manche meinen das hat hier nichts zu suchen. Wenn sie aber gemischt sind und du sie nach Plattformen trennen willst, ist das auf jeden Fall besser, als sie so stehen zu lassen. :Bitte die Signatur nicht vergessen. '''Pandora Diskussion · Admin 13:08, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Freischaltbares So, ich habe jetzt erste Teile von meiner Aktualisierung fertig, nun wollte ich fragen ob ich noch die besondern Kristalle einzeln machen soll oder sie zum Lichtschwert Artikel hinzufügen soll, oder ob jemand anders das machen möchte. Ret - Eko95 16:28, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Mach die am besten in den Spiele-Artikel Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:51, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Victory II-Klasse Sternzerstörer Sollte bei "Hinter den Kulissen" nicht erwähnt werden, dass bei der Startsequenz, wo Vaders Schiff nach Kashyyk fliegt (zumindest bei der ps2-version), ganz klar Victory II-Klasse Sternzerstörer zu erkennen sind, die zu dieser zeit jedoch noch nicht existiert haben sollten? ich glaube zumindest das es diese art der Sternzerstörer ist. Kit Fisto 00:38, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bist du dir sicher das das Vic Zwo's sind ? also in der 360 Version sind es nur Imperiale Sternenzerstörer, ich hab die PS 2 Version nicht gespielt, aber könnten das in dem Fall nicht auch normale Victories sein? Gruß Comenor 07:57, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielleicht könntest du nochmal gucken, damit du dir ganz sicher bist. Dann könnte ich es nämlich einbaue! Ret - Eko95 09:43, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Natürlich gibt es zu der Zeit schon ''Victory II''s. In ''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader, das wohl vor der Vorgeschichte von TFU spielt, wird die Schiffsklasse auf S. 105 erwähnt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:29, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Missionen Ich wollte fragen, ob wir wirklich die Missionen stehen lassen wollen, denn eigentlich stehen schließlich im Artikel von Galen Marek alle Missionen. Der Text würde dann zwar gewaltig an Menge verlieren, aber größe ist schließlich nicht alles. Vielleicht könntet ihr mal dazu was sagen! Ret - 77.21.222.142 12:15, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Natürlich sollen die Missionen hier rein, weil der Artikel schliesslich über das Spiel geht, und man wohl nicht verlangen kann, dass man das alles noch in anderen Artikeln zusammen sucht, besonders weil der Galen Marek Artikel nicht nur aus dem Spiel geschrieben ist. '''Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:15, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Schreibfehler Verbesserungsvorschlag (Habs mal nicht selber gemacht weils unter UC steht): Müsste es nicht "Ultimate Sith Edition" heißen und nicht "Ultimat Sith Edition"? Ewok 14:11, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Natürlich hast du recht! Wurde auch schon von Pandora geändert. Wenn noch irgendjemand Schreibfehler entdeckt, kann er sie auch ändern, wenn er möchte. Solange er nichts Inhaltlich umschreibt werde ich es wohl kaum rückgängig machen! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Eko95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:53, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST)) Verschiedene Versionen Ich weiß dass es für die verschieden Konsolen für die es das Spiel gibt(PS2,PS3,Wii,usw.) verschieden Level oder völlig anders aufgebaute Level gibt ich wollte jetzt mal wissen welche Spielversion, also Ps3 oder Wii, usw., die kannonische version ist. Ich persönlich habe die PS2 Version in der zum Beispiel die Empirical nur eine Sequenz ist und kein Level wie in anderen Versionen. Außerdem ist das Level Todesstern bei der PS2 und PS3 völlig anders ausschaut. MfG R2-Ich2 15:46, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :So dämlich es sein mag, aber das gilt alles als kanonisch, weil in jeder Version irgendeine Kleinigkeit vorkommt, die bei anderen fehlt. Daran, dass es dadurch mitunter auch zu Widersprüchen kommt, hatten die Entwickler wohl nicht gedacht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:53, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Cheats DS Wo muss man in der DS Version die Cheats eingeben, damit was passiert? Bei Extras, Unleashed Codes funktioniert das irgendwie nicht. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Da'ne Ling (Diskussion • Beiträge) 4. Okt. 2009, 14:41:30) :Funktioniert schon, nur klappt z.B. CORTOSIS nicht. Wenn mal jemand die Quelle hat, könnte er das noch mal verbessern bzw. Groß- und Kleinschreibung verbessern, das gibt es da nämlich auch. Nahdar Vebb 10:51, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) TFAT im ersten Level In der Raumstation sieht Starkiller ein TFAT (vll. auch was anderes) rumfliegen und lässt es mit der Macht abstürzen (ich hab PS2-Variante). Wenn es aber wirklich so ein Schiff ist, kann es sich doch nicht im Raum fortbewegen. Das könnte man dann vll. bei Trivia einfügen. Grüße: Anoon Bondara 19:03, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das wäre dann ein MAAT, aber laut einigen Quellen können sich die TFATs auch im Raum fortbewegen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:07, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kashyyyk Ergibt es irgendeinen Sinn, dass man, zumindest in der Xbox-Version, von diesem einen ausgestopften Biest (könnte ein Krayt-Drache sein) im Privatbüro des Obersten Offiziers dort, mit dem Unterkiefer rumspielen kann? Und sollte man vielleicht auch noch bei Trivia auch noch erwähnen, dass man auf Raxus Prime einen X-Wing aus dem Morast ziehen kann und in eben diesem zimmer des Offiziers oder was auch immer er ist die drei Kreaturen, gegen die Anakin, Obi-Wan und Padme in Epi 2. kämpfen direkt nebeneinander hängen? nur mal so zur Anregung. Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:13, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) N-Gage Spiel Also ich finde das das N-Gage Spiel einen eigenen Artikel verdient, es hat einen anderen Namen nämlich The Force Unleashed - Mobile außerdem ist das mit dem Musterzeichenen und so ein ganz anderes System. Man kann außerdem nicht mit dem laserschwert kämpfen. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 18:02, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Diskussion:The_Force_Unleashed_(Videospiel)#Artikel über iPhone-Umsetzung Pandora Diskussion 12:18, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Achso. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:25, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Trivia Was ist eigentlich das Trivia? Ist das so etwas wie der "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt? Gruß Da'ne Ling, Helfer in der Not 08:41, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Hinter den Kulissen sind alle Informationen, die komisch (zum Beispiel, dass in einer anderen Quelle etwas anders angegeben wurde), also ein Hinweis auf Fehler im Kanon, oder irgendwas besonderes, wie "rex kommt aus dem lateinischen" usw. Trivia ist etwas in der Art, jedoch weiter gefasst. Trivia wird in vielen Artikeln auch in HdK einfach eingebaut. hier steht das glaub ich etwas besser als in meiner erklärung ^^ Kit Fisto Diskussion 10:36, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Danke. Da'ne Ling, Helfer in der Not 14:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Nar Shadaa oder Bespin? Hi, ich hätte mal eine Frage: Im Buch The Force Unleashed steht, dass der Schüler Rahm Kota gesucht und erst auf Bespin und nicht auf Nar Shadaa gefunden hat. Im DS-Spiel ist das auch so. Im Wii-Spiel habe ich aber nicht genau verstanden, wo Starkiller Rahm Kota eigentlich findet. Auch aus dem Artikel hier in der Jedipedia erhalte ich keine klare Antwort. Nun also meine Frage: Wo findet Starkiller Rahm Kota offiziell? Gruß Da'ne Ling 08:45, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Der Artikel hier ist leider auch nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen. Galen Marek sollte eigentlich exzellent sein, vielleicht gibt er dir eine Antwort auf deine Frage. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:20, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) Wolkenstadt Also in der X-Box 360 Version des Spiels ist man zwar auf Bespin, allerdings kann man erkennen, dass man nicht in der Wolkenstadt ist, sondern in einem schwebendem Etwas, dass GEGENÜBER der Wolkenstadt schwebt. (Man hat ja einen weiten Ausblick bei dieser Map und da sieht man plötzlich die Wolkenstadt gegenüber)Wie ist das zu erklären bzw. zu was gehört nun diese Bar? KyleKatarn 16:51, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Oh,tut mir Leid, ich hab wohl zu früh geschrieben, bevor ich mich überhaupt erkundigt habe. Ich habe den Vapor Room Artikel übersehen. Mein Fehler. KyleKatarn 17:04, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Lichtschwert Nr. 5 Weiß jemand, wem der von Starkillers Lichtschwertgriff aus gesehene 5. Griff gehört??--2.206.182.68 17:20, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) Wird Leia gefangengenommen? Wenn Leia nur als Hologramm anwesend war, wie konnte Vader sie dann gefangennehmen? Vizekönig Guffus 09:32, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Zu dem Zeitpunkt - auf Corellia - wird sie auch gar nicht gefangengenommen. Vorher, auf Kashyyyk, da wird sie Gefangen gehalten und von Starkiller kurz darauf befreit. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 11:22, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Kreatur auf Felucia? In der DS Version des Spiels wird man bei einer Mission auf Felucia kurz von so etwas wie einer riesigen Raupe verfolgt. Weiss jemand was genau das für eine Kreatur ist und ob es Infos darüber gibt? Vulture-Droide (Diskussion) 17:14, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Wie sieht die Raupe aus, was ist davor geschehen? Ich weiß die Sequenz nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an Rancor. Vielleicht könntest du etwas mehr beschreiben, dann ist es leichter, denn ich habe das Spiel vor 5 Jahren zum letzten mal auf dem DS gespielt. 'Lord Dreist' ''≡Diskussion≡ 17:18, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Die DS-Version hab ich zwar nicht, aber es kommen bei dem PC-Spiel die felucianischen Schnecken und Nacktschnecken vor. Vielleicht meinst du eines davon Darüber gibt es jedoch noch keinen Artikel. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:20, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::DIe Kreatur taucht in der Mission in der man Bail Organa retten muss auf. Sie bricht aus einer mit Geröll blockierten Höhle hervor und verfolgt den Spieler sobald er an ihr vorbeigeht. Man rennt weg bis die Kreatur sich in einigen Ästen verfängt, aber nur wenig später taucht sie wieder hinter einem auf und man muss mit der Macht einen Ast auf sie krachen lassen bevor sie einen erreicht. Das ist die einzige Stelle im Spiel an der die Kreatur vorkommt. Sie sieht aus wie eine Art Raupe, Wurm oder Schnecke, hat um ihren Kopf sowas wie Tentakel oder Arme (die sind spitz zulaufend, könnten also auch sowas wie Stacheln sein). In der Mitte des Kopfes befindet sich der Schlund und um den Schlund herum sind mehrere Zähne (der ganze Kopf erninnert mich an einen Sarlacc: in der Mitte der Schlund, außen herum die Zähne und dann die Arme). Ich hoffe mal man kann mit der Beschreibung etwas anfangen. Vulture-Droide (Diskussion) 21:37, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich wollte schon Sarlacc sagen, aber die Dinger sind nun mal etwas zuu groß für deine Beschreibung und du weißt ja wie eines aussieht. Also ich habe jetzt eine Komplettlösung von dem Spiel überflogen und denke, dass du die Tentakel des Sarlaccs meinst. Ich konnte nichts anderes auf Felucia außer Rancors finden, weshalb ich denke, dass es das Sarlacc war, oder ein Sarlaccbaby. Ich weiß nicht ob das hilfreich war, aber ich finde keine bessere Lösung für das Problem :). Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 13:46, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Also ein Sarlacctentakel könnte es nicht sein da es nicht mit dem Rest des Sarlaccs verbunden war... aber ein Sarlaccbaby das sich (noch) nicht verwurzelt hat und auf die Jagd geht wäre möglich... also entweder das oder es ist ein noch unbekanntes Wesen :) Vulture-Droide (Diskussion) 17:47, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Jap, das denke ich auch ;). Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:53, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC)